This invention relates to the stabilization of polyethylene resin against thermal-oxidative degradation by the use of mixtures of a particular high molecular weight sterically hindered phenol and selected amine antioxidants. In particular linear low density polyethylene having a carbon black loading can be stabilized for use in applications such as wire and cable jacketing.